gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Black
Complete event mazes to get Black & White Queen fragments (30 to unlock) Ran: *Feb 10 -13, 2017 *Previously in early Dec 2016 Heres a short list with all Black&White videos including speed run and all 4 factions and all 3 difficulties, so something for everyone =) HOW TO? - Black & White Queen - Detailed Audio Guide how to pass hard mode with any gumballs Speedrun #1 - Queen in 4 minutes Speedrun #2 - Queen and Mammoth in 4:30 minutes (Canas)Black & White Queen - Easy(Simple) Mode: (Canas) Black & White Queen - Normal(Common) Mode: (Ranger' Edition) Black & White Queen - Hard(Speedrun) Mode: (Aoluwei'Edition + MammothCave) Black & White Queen - Hard Mode: (Canas' Edition) Black & White Queen - Hard Mode: (Abyss' Edition) Black & White Queen - Hard Mode: Stages * Hard (15F, 3 Vigor): 7-9 Fragment ** Boss has two magic mirrors, preventing summons and spells **Sometimes on floor 10 you'll find Mammoth mini-boss. Lamp can be used to increase your chances of finding him * Common (10F, 2 Vigor): ~5 Fragment * Simple (5F, 1 Vigor): 1-2 Fragment * Raid (3 Vigor): 5-6 Fragment Tips & Trick Kill enemy using magic balls (30 Dmg) to drop Chess Piece, sometimes drop Diamond Chess Piece (+2 Gems) Max statue for first time to obtain Eye of Gem (Atk + 7 Power + 7, gain 7 gem for first time equip) BnW Queen without Mammoth (By Line Group translated by Sim Ching Wee) * Main: Warrior/Condottiere/Holy Warrior (Whichever have higher Star) * Soul Link: Warrior/Condottiere (Increase Magic Balls Damage to 60)/Holy Warrior * Potion: Demon's Cocktail * Artifact: Armor of Light Paladin * Skill Path: Intern - Warrior - Magic Warrior - Shadow Warrior - Duke of Destruction * Detail in here. * Don't upgrade to Shadow Warrior until AFTER you have finished farming chess pieces, otherwise the summons will kill them before you can use a magic ball. BnW Queen with Mammoth (By Line Group translated by Sim Ching Wee) * Main: Mammoth (Reduce chess HP for easy Magic Balls kill) * Soul Link: Commander & Archeologist * Potion: Demon Cocktail * Artifact: Armor of Light Paladin * Skill Path: Intern - Knight - Knight of Faith - Armed Knight - Light Paladin * Note: Only get Light Paladin when your HP is low and you're about to die. * Detail in here. * Easier to Read Version by Jaymark Son Cesa Solis * BnW Queen with Mammoth (Easymode Melee Build by Radagast82) * Main: Swordsman maxed (Extra dmg is welcomed) * Soul Link: Warrior & Holy Warrior (sustenance/regeneration for killing both bosses, other skill trees not really needed in this event) * Potion: Demon Cocktail * Artifact: Armor of Light Paladin (+3 was used) * Skill Path: Intern (max, for extra block/sustenance), get to Shadow Warriors asap 1 point (if you have checkers clearing becomes much easier with this), Duke of Destruction: first max the HP/chance, then the Attack/Effect. Spare EP to %Attack (2nd tier). Usually had 110 to 120 attack by the end which was more than enough to kill the queen easy mode as long as you prioritize the summons for the BoR proc. * Notes: Buy some Cure/Stoneskin scrolls. This build gets a bit tight on Mammoth if you don't get 20 faith. A few stoneskins when mammoth is below half are kinda needed. However you only need 1 extra crystal ball to get to 20 Faith by then. 80-90% of the runs will give you that 1 ball so you will be fine. With Evil God's Eyes, you just click away mindlessly. Make sure you heal on floor 14 before the final fight with what you got (cure scrolls, divine favor crosses). This build did not fail me once. If you don't have a swordsman maxed however, it may be a bit harder to do without 20 faith (10-20% of your runs). Fragment Shop * Black & White Queen : 1 Gem * Mammoth : 1 Gem * Massive Metal Ingot (combat skill): 15 Gem (Zeros, Mammoth) * Shadow Bottle (combat skill): 15 Gem (Shadow Assasin, Black & White Queen) Unique Occurrences Ausdiga's Statue *Agree to get Magicproof Crystal Ball x10 *Sacrifice chess pieces to get faith rewards (20 exp each, 70 for pair, 160 for three of a kind) **Use Demon's Cocktail before sacrificing in order to get double faith *You can sacrifice Statue of Black Panther for 5 exp (30 for set of three) Maid's Corpse - Ausdiga's Book of Sacrifice (Event) and Maid's Journal Heretic's Remains - EP and Magicproof Crystal Ball Sundries Pile - spells, coins, alchemy material Corpses Category:Events